Second Attempt
by DeathNoteYaoiKingdom
Summary: L fakes his death, by putting Beyond in his place. Watari drowns to death... Harsh, I know. . Anywho, he encounters Teru Mikami an falls in love with Kira's slave. Mikami cared about L, but never knew he was the grand L.


An idea a friend came up with… Teru Mikami xL

Light totally believed that L was dead, after that so-called misfortune to know. The more he thought about L's death, it alarmed him. Well, he had been told of people who fake their death to get out of anything. Sure, he had nothing to worry about. He saw L die, before his very eyes. He was not more than a rotting corpse.

~Somewhere in the nearby beach~

L floated into the beach shore, all sandy and the waves continued to hit his face. He never had felt so weak like this before. Once up, he began to walk up the side away from the rough waves. He could not see Watari, anywhere. Probably Watari did die that final hour. The plan worked, or so it seemed. Now, he needed to hide from everyone. Especially, from the police; since they were connected with Kira as "L".

A young man was doing his daily walk on the beach, and noticed the strange raven haired man undressing himself. "Damn! Doesn't he know that is illegal in the beach?" Then approached him. "You shouldn't undress, here. There could be kids, here." Grabbing L's long shirt and pulling it down below his waist.

L nibbled his thumb while observing him closely. "Excuse me. But do you have a place where I can stay?"

The question puzzled Mikami, that for some reason still kept his hands attached to L's waist. L began to show pinkish layer on his cheeks. Mikami thought it was adorable. "Y-Yeah."

~In his house~

"So, Where did you come from? You seemed so lost. It was funny." sipping some hot tea.

"I was just going for a daily walk." nibbling his thumb and sitting in an unusual position.

"You are so attractive and cute." blushing at his statement towards L, which happened to be wearing his clothes; now.

"Uhm, ... You're gay?" blushing at the thought of Teru kissing him slowly.

A blink sound came from Teru's laptop. As he open it up, he saw the message in which she was going to send a package,under a false name of course. He knew perfectly well that he was chosen to take this deal. Kira chose him by a support Kira questionnaire. He didn't let L find out. He only knew him as Ryuzaki, though.

~Kiyomi arranged a special meeting with Teru, in his house~

"Look, I want you to take care of these. Call Kira if you want."

"Oh, Why me?" in a nervous laughing matter.

L was sitting behind a wall and was listening to the conversation. He couldn't believe that Light had found more ways to control people other than Misa Amane. He slowly crawled back to bed and pretended to be asleep as Teru opened the door. Then hugged L tightly. "I love you." L had his widen eyes in tears, now. But only a little while, then Mikami let go to make himself some relaxing tea.

The phone rang and L answered it. "Hello.." trying to sound as much as he can as Teru. "Yeah, it's me, Kira." L was shocked, the same voice of Light Yagami. "Oh... What do you want master?" then noticed the sound of door keys outside the other side. "I want to talk to you on January 28, 2013. Can you make it?" L was about to hang up. "Yes. Master, I will." This made Light smile, because Near was going to lose at all cost.

~On the night of January 20th~

It was their first month anniversary, L knew about the January 28th thing. Mikami kept receiving messages in code about N's death date. Which happens to be Light's birthdate as well.

"L, I wish this country had more freedom when it comes to gay marriage."

"Marriage? You want to go that far, Teru? Sorry if it sounded way to alarming. It's just that marriage never seemed to interest me, dearly."

"Okay, I guess. However, I'll be very busy in eight days, from today. All I can say is, I may not make it out alive."

"You're going to risk your life?... In what? You hardly tell me anything..." nibbling on the fork with icing.

"Look, all I want is to fulfill my last wish. I fell in love with you... It's okay if you refuse. I'm a grown man, I'll just fight that day. I'll make sure to return to you. Even if we don't get married. I want you to know, that I respect you. I won't pressure you."

Lying bastard... I know that you're Kira's slave... I can't believe all you say any longer. If you die, I'll cry. But figure out a way to survive without your hugs and kisses through the night... Oh, I'm going to miss you.

~January 28, 2013~

Near had established the private face off with Light, which to him was only KIRA. L decided to wait in Teru's apartment, he couldn't let Light look at him. If he finally admits, will the possibility of him to die for real this time, happen? He already faked his death once, a second time will only assume L had a twin or false everything. Where did Watari go? Actually he did die, he drowned. The ship crew decided to dump him in too early.

"Well, well, well." Light snapped with a grin on his face. "Are you going to admit, that you were wrong about me being Kira like L was?"

"Please, everyone. This is only a test. We'll wait here up to thirty minutes." still wearing his L mask.

"What? We can all be in danger!" in a voice of terror, Matsuda wanted to cry. They had already lost L, Watari, Rem, and the Chief. Which made Matsuda very happy. He saw his dick once in the restroom. Chief never liked to talk about it.

"Pleased, don't be alarmed. If Light isn't Kira, that would make it possible to make me admit that I was wrong. However, he could just be very well still pretending."

After a long thirty minutes, they all screamed besides Near and Light. "Any time now, a man who will kill us, will enter." removing the mask.

"WHAT?" every member of the Japanese Task Force exclaimed except for Light. "It is about right... NOW." He had began writing the names down.

"Come in." said Near in a calm voice, while they gasped. "Yeah, stranger. Come in." grinning in victory. His eye widen in surprise and joy. "GOD!"

The door opened slowly. "Looks like I won, Nate River." which shocked Near. "GOD! I did what you said!" in a paedophile type grin, which was also mixed in with a serial killer's. "Good Bye, Nate River." Near took out the real death note from his pajama top. "I have the real notebook." It was passed forty seconds, since that. "WHAT?" exclaimed Light. "That can't be! I made it possible for Mikami to recieve it! Also, he was really protective of it!"

"Yes, but with the help of my detectives. I figured out. You lost."

Light ran and began his whole God complex speech. "You're nothing more or less of a murderer, Light Yagami. You lost." Light turned by bluffing his way out, but was eventually shot by Matsuda out of anger of the loss of the Chief that he was in love with. Mikami stabbed himself to death. While Light ran out. Ryuk wrote his name down.

While he was dying he saw the image of L standing before him. L then knelts down and kisses his forehead. L watched him die, he always had a bad feeling that Light was going to lose it all some day. Then he leaves, to find Teru. All he found was a pool of blood and a blade stabbed inside.

Mikami x L ^_^ awwwwwwww how I wish I added lemon. But I have a hard time with sexual intercourse, since I never had it myself. *o*


End file.
